1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to computers, and more particularly, to a computer and method for controlling an optical disk driver (ODD) of the computer, and a storage medium for storing a related program to perform the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disk driver (ODD) is a very important portion of a computer. With the development of computer technology, many computers are designed smaller and smaller, such as notebooks, and netbooks. Slot-loading ODDs and ultra thin ODDs that have no mechanical eject button are widely used in the computers because the slot-loading ODDs and the ultra thin ODDs occupy less space. However, a user must use system software of the computers to eject an optical disk (OD) from the ODDs, which is very inconvenient.